One-Shot: Shattered Remnants (old version)
by Zoran Dawn-Eclipse
Summary: Being left on the site as a reference for those who already started reading the old version of Eclipse Okami. The rewritten version's prologue and first chapter have been posted under the title "LEO: Shattered Remnants (REWRITE) Volume One". The new version is completely redone with a new storyline, but retains some of the original version's backstory.


**Eclipse Okami: Shattered Remnants Prologue**

This story is part of a series that all hold similar elements. This one is the Prologue to the Shattered Remnants story, which will be listed as an Okami/RWBY Crossover once posted. This Prologue is a one-shot to show the pre-Canon events that will lead into the first chapter. I decided to post the prologue separately as a teaser of sorts to the upcoming story, which I have not yet started typing out.

There will be non-canon Brush Techniques, as the stories will follow the semi-OC known as the Eclipse Okami (aka Dark Sun), chosen as the counterpart to the Solar Okami (Amaterasu/Shiranui). Pairings will be whatever my muse decides on for each story, but the main pairing is Ammy/Noctis in all stories, whether it's in the story itself or not.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The key for speech and thoughts is below:

 **{Wolf/Celestial/Astral speech}**

"Human/Spirit/similar speech"

 **"Demonic/Possessed/Entity speech"**

 _Narration/Flashbacks/Story Recaps/Information sections_

(Thoughts)

 ***Semblance/Celestial Brush/Abilities/similar***

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

In this and most other stories in the series, Noctis will have three forms. Human form, in which he will be 27 years old, and will have crimson/scarlet red eyes. Celestial/Wolf form, which will be posted on deviantART following the posting of this story. And his "hybrid" form, which could also be considered a Faunus form for those who know of the RWBY series. This form is basically his Human form, but with wolf ears (replacing his human ears), claw-like nails, fangs, and a wolf tail. His hybrid form will be referred to as his Faunus form.

In the upcoming RWBY crossover, he will only have his Faunus and Wolf forms. This upcoming story is already planned out as a Faunus!Noctis story, due to the lack of such stories on the site. I will be posting this story once I finish the first few chapters, which I have no timeline for posting on. They will be posted by the end of August, if possible, but I will not devote all my time to writing as I do have other responsibilities to take care of aside from writing stories or playing videogames.

* * *

Confirmed weapons that Noctis/Kuroi Okami will have during the RWBY Timeline are as follows.

 **Shadow Eclipse:** A Reflector bearing similarity to the one Shiranui wields, except with a darker color scheme. The Shadow Eclipse is pitch-black in color, with midnight-blue flames and a blood-red mirror. This is the signature Reflector for the Eclipse Okami, and provides a source of fire for the Inferno Brush Technique.

 **Night's Fall:** A Rosary that represents the phases of Remnant's shattered moon. The Rosary has a color gradient between White, Black, and Red in that order, and the moon's shape follows the lunar cycle of Remnant starting with Full and ending with Shattered. The bead closest to Noctis when attacking is pure white, and resembles the Full Moon. The middle bead is pitch black, and resembles the Half-shattered Moon. The last bead is blood-red, and is a fully-shattered moon, with a thin sliver of a crescent moon on the side closest to the adjacent bead. Each bead is a solid color, following the gradient between individual beads. No concept art is available, at this time.

 **Providence Crystal (crimson):** A red version of the Providence Crystal, transformed into a Glaive that can cycle between the three major elements of Fire, Ice, and Electricity. This Celestial Weapon is the representation of his powers as the Chosen King from his home world, and replaces the Ring Of Lucii completely. It retains the powers of the Ring, and can be thrown as a projectile weapon, or used as a Glaive-type weapon.

 **Ragnarok:** A Glaive-type weapon retained from his travels in his home world. Classified as a one-handed sword, it has high attack power which is drastically increased when used to Warp-Strike. The glaive is black in color, with glowing red-orange edges to the blade. The grip is in line with the back edge of the blade, while the guard is in line with the main cutting edge. This weapon is only available to his human and Faunus forms.

* * *

Note that Noctis will not always go by his original name. His currently confirmed aliases are:

Kuroi Okami (Remnant alias)

Noctis/Noct (nickname, and Celestial name)

Eclipse Okami (Celestial Title)

Dark Sun (title used by mortals when referring to his Celestial Wolf form)

Other aliases will be added to this list as needed. This is only the confirmed list so far, as I have not finalized how many storylines will be presented in this series. Currently, the storylines I'll be working with include FFXV/Bleach, RWBY/Okami, and DMC/FFXV. These will be posted under the specified crossover lables, based on how many pre-existing crossovers for each category are present between FFXV and Okami crossovers. The one with the fewest existing stories between the two main fandoms used will be the one that I'll post the story as when I actually start the chapters for said story.

* * *

 _ **Previously, in "Eclipse Okami: Series Prologue"...**_

 _Amaterasu finally deemed Noctis ready for his first steps into the lands beyond their home, as his Celestial Aura is now just as bright as her own. In the Celestial Plains, time passes much slower than the mortal realms. In their eyes, it was only a couple decades since Noctis first began learning how to control his new powers, but in his home world, many centuries had passed, and it no longer resembles the world he knew as Eos. Now, it's seen as a fragmented world, referred to by locals as Remnant. He once asked about the new lands there, when he learned that his homeland no longer exists the way he once saw it. Amaterasu simply told him that in the absence of Daemons, a new race of dark beings emerged, formed from the negativity that leaked into the lands over the centuries, taking form as the creatures of Grimm. She also told him of the new race of evolved humans, who were called Faunus, blessed by the spirits of nature with animal traits and night vision, but shunned by the more close-minded humans who were deemed unready for such a blessing due to their readyness to turn on those born different from themselves. Aura was gifted to all mankind, and gave rise to a power called Semblance. Amaterasu explained Aura to be the spiritual power of mortals who could tap into the energies within themselves to enhance their capabilities, or protect them from harm. This power regenerates rapidly over time with rest or by eating food, and is depleted through combat when the Aura takes damage. Semblance is the manifestation of a person's spiritual ability. Most mortals can only handle two Semblances at most. Three is extremely rare, but not unheard of. Most people only ever manifest one, and typically only show a second Semblance in a life-threatening situation. Non-physical Semblances are typically ones that remain active even when they're not being used, while Physical Semblances are those that require conscious use to become active, and drain Aura while being used._

 _Upon reaching the edge of the lake, Amaterasu falls behind, prompting Noctis to look back at his lover. During their time together, the two quickly developed a bond so strong that they could communicate without the need for speaking. With this bond, they quickly discovered their feelings for each other to be mutual, and became lovers through an unspoken agreement._

 _ **{Depending on which world we enter, we can have anywhere between one and three forms. In the fragmented world, we can turn into either wolves or Faunus, and switch freely between the two. In the world bordering the Spirit Worlds, we can switch between our Human and Wolf forms freely, though our Celestial forms are only visible to those who have strong spiritual awareness. The world of demons and demon hunters is more aware, and most people there will see our markings in all three of our forms. Be careful which world you enter, as some have more than one aspect to them. It's easy to mis-judge your landing point and end up in another aspect of the world, and you can easily find yourself stuck in the Spirit worlds if you're not careful.}**_

 _Noctis nods in understanding, as he steps over to the lake that represents the gateway to the mortal realms, ready to take his first steps into the worlds beyond the Celestial Plains. He pauses once the waters are level with his chest, and lifts a paw to create a ripple in the water's surface, focusing on the world he wishes to see most..._

 _,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

 _[End Flashback/Recap]_

* * *

Within the world of Remnant, a woman with black hair wearing a white cloak with red trim, stumbles into a cave hidden away in the thick brush, clutching her side as she pushes herself onwards. Her breathing is ragged, showing severe exhaustion, but her willpower keeps her moving. With the sole purpose of reaching the sacred alter known only by those of certain families, she fights off the creeping fatigue, if only to reach the statue of the Rose Family's chosen protector.

This statue is of a pitch-black wolf, head held high and proud, standing with a paw resting gently on the carved statue replica of a circular mirror, the side facing the wolf painted pitch black to match his detailed stone fur, and the opposite side of the mirror, facing the entrance, painted a deep blood-red, resembling the setting sun in its intensity.

The eyes of the wolf are painted crimson, and intricate dark-red markings, unique to the black wolf's only statue, decorate its carved fur. Large tufts of fur stand out from its shoulders and ankles, carefully carved to match the detailed painting of the mural behind the statue, left behind by the last Celestial Envoy who had constructed this shrine.

The statue is of the legendary Dark Sun, who was claimed to be the reincarnated form of the last Lucian king from a forgotten era, chosen by the Sun Goddess Amaterasu as her counterpart in hopes of ending the eternal battle between Light and Darkness.

 _Only one statue exists for each of the two wolves, as a law set forth by the Celestial Envoys who created the statues, following the ancient tradition that only one life-sized statue can exist for each Celestial Being in the entire world. The exception to this rule is for personal shrines owned by the families who see either wolf as their family's guardian deity or spirit guardians. These personal shrines are allowed to house miniature versions of the original statues, as a substitute for a painting done by an Envoy. The White Wolf, Amaterasu, was claimed by the Arc family as their protector, while the Black Wolf, known only as the Dark Sun, was claimed by the Rose Family as the family's guardian deity._

The woman passes the alter, and collapses to her hands and knees before the statue of the 6 foot tall black wolf, before lifting her hand and resting it on the wolf's raised paw, her life blood seeping into the stone as she calls forth her willpower, and speaks to the statue. By now, the hood covering her head has fallen, revealing a pair of red-tipped black wolf ears atop her head, matching her naturally red-tipped ebony colored hair. The woman, now revealed to be a Wolf Faunus, is in fact one of the last remaining members of the Rose Family.

"Please... Protect my family... I will not live much longer, but I want to make sure my daughters, especially Ruby, will still have some form of protection... The Grimm will never rest until they take the last of our line... Salem will never rest, until the Silver Eyed warriors are no longer a threat to her plans..."

As the woman speaks, a faint crack is heard within the chamber of the Eclipse Okami, and a faint glow starts seeping over the statue's form, originating from the very same paw that the woman is resting her bloodied hand upon.

"Please... I ask of you, Dark Sun, to watch over my little girl and make sure she is strong enough to fight... For when the time comes that Salem finds out about her... You fought the Darkness before as a mortal, and saved the world... But right now, I only ask that you help my daughter to do the same..."

As the last words leave her lips, a deafening crack echos through the chamber as the glow surrounding the statue suddenly intensifies. Beneath her hand, where she once felt cold stone, she now felt warm fur. Lifting her head, she gazed up into the glowing crimson eyes of the once-inanimate statue, now filled with life and fully animated as though it were alive the entire time, and simply pretended to be a statue.

 **{Daughter of the Night... I will respect your dying wish, and protect your family.}**

The great wolf bows his head to the woman, gently resting his nose against her forehead before lifting his head to give a long echoing howl to the world that he now walks as a protector once again. The glow intensifies once more, and once it fades, a man with wild black hair stands in the place of the wolf, eyes glowing crimson, ears held high and proud, and tail relaxed.

"I will take you to your family... You still have enough time to see them before your wounds take their toll..."

"Thank you... My house is on the other side of the island, in the woods..."

Lifting the woman carefully in his arms, the man quickly speeds out of the cave, moving at speeds that would normally only be possible by members of the Rose Family with their unique Semblance. Within minutes, the man slows to a steady jog, the cabin just visible through the trees ahead. Already the man can hear the urgent speech of two other males just in front of the cabin.

"They're family... The blonde is Taiyang, my husband. The other man is my teammate, Qrow... He's related through Yang's mother..."

The guardian of the Rose Family nods once in understanding, and carefully sets his charge on her feet, supporting her with one arm to keep her from falling. The two wolf Faunus walk the remaining few steps, entering the clearing and approaching the two now-identified humans at a much slower pace. Both men turn as one, and yell out to the woman upon seeing her red-stained cloak.

"SUMMER!"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

This concludes the Prologue and the sneak peak of the upcoming story, "Eclipse Okami: Shattered Remnants", which will be an AU version where both the Rose Family and the Arc Family are canine Faunus. The Rose Family are the last of the Wolf Faunus, making them very rare on Remnant. Ruby and "Kuroi" will be the only remaining Wolf Faunus that share any similarities between them. Ammy is also going to appear as a Wolf Faunus, only her hair and fur are white, not black.

The Arc family are the more common Husky Faunus, which only possess the pointed dog ears, and a curled bushy dog tail, and occasionally possess fangs. The Husky Faunus are much more dog-like in personality, and are easily identified by their lack of claws, and the smaller ears and curled tail. Their ears always match their hair color, while their tails have white tips.

Wolf Faunus have solid-colored tails, and are more wild in nature than their dog counterparts. They're more prone to violent outbursts, and have a strong protectiveness of those they see as Pack. Their Pack can be friends, family, or even a mixture of the two. Without their Pack to keep them stable, they become much more feral, but unfortunately this fact is never considered by other people, as they immediately labeled Wolf Faunus as being highly unstable or even inherently dangerous after only a couple incidents where a Wolf Faunus went feral from losing their Pack to the Grimm.

Husky Faunus are one of the only two Faunus races that don't discriminate against the Wolf Faunus. The other race is the Cat Faunus. Both races view Wolf Faunus as being blessed due to the fact that they share traits with the two Celestial Wolves from legends. These three Faunus races typically form unofficial packs when they do meet, though the Cat Faunus rarely travel to Vale, where the Wolf Faunus are now exclusively located due to discrimination and war having drastically reduced their numbers to where the Wolf Faunus were forced into hiding. The Husky Faunus live exclusively in the countries of Sonus and Anima, with the largest families living around Vale due to its favorable climate. The Cat Faunus on the other hand, are mostly located in Solitas and Menagerie, the two least-inhabitable regions of Remnant.

Summer Rose and Ruby Rose are the only two remaining Wolf Faunus aside from the two Celestial Wolves. Only Summer knew of their heritage, up until now. Taiyang was unaware of Summer's Faunus traits, as the few times he did see the traits, he was too drunk to remember them at the time. Ruby and Summer both can hide their Faunus traits, but only if they're conscious and in good health at the time.

This is the Prologue for the upcoming story, which I will attempt to post the first chapter of sometime this month, if my schedule permits it. I will not include background information in the official first chapter of the story, aside from the main details like the weapon list and speech key. If you skipped all the author notes, you will NOT know what's going on when the first chapter is finally posted for this story. This Prologue will be posted as a one-shot, to avoid having to re-type everything when the first chapter is finished. Amaterasu WILL be appearing in the second "volume" of this story. Volume 1 will be the pre-canon timeline, starting from where this one-shot left off. Volume 2 will mark the begining of the canon timeline of RWBY. The two volumes MAY be posted as separate stories, if my muse permits it.


End file.
